


Love is a hard thing to keep.

by PettyPrince01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i don't know how to tag this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyPrince01/pseuds/PettyPrince01
Summary: Although relationships strive to last forever, that's not the case in most tales.





	Love is a hard thing to keep.

Sleeping is a task.

Waking up is a task.

Finding the energy to go on with the day is a task.

Spending time with Aone was an even bigger task.

He didn’t want to be a bother, yet here he was again at some ungodly hour awake with his phone and his thoughts. Music is playing- Atlas is a good soundcloud artist, check him out sometimes- a soft melody echoing throughout his earbuds. This one track is good, he can understand the words with a deep connection to his own life; it was almost scary. A new song began to play, Parking Lots by Ceile x Maps, the music was soft and he then started to think. What was he thinking about? 

Ideas turned into thoughts, thoughts turned into wildly vivid pictures and colors. Except there were no colors, only hues of black, white, and grey. These thoughts were scary, he didn’t like thinking about them. If he slept, he would think. And if he began to think then the colors would invade his mind. He didn’t like that. Why couldn’t he think about something else, it wasn’t that hard to do so…

But it was hard, it was too difficult; he hears footsteps.

He didn’t jump, nor did he turn his head; waiting was what he was doing. Not a sound erupted from his mouth once strong arms were around his shoulders, nor did he mind when a hand wove itself in his uncontrolled hair. The new shampoo wasn’t working as well as he hoped. He should try something different.

Soft touches, little expressions of love were shared between them. He liked these things.

He had his eyes closed, they didn’t need to be open for him to see a caring smile and worried eyes to know that Aone was there with him. For him. Aone should be asleep by now, they both have activities the next day, it was his fault for keeping him up. Aone could find better. He pushed him off, not roughly of course, that would be rude of him. Aone was left alone now, the living room was too big and so his feelings poured from out of his eyes. He wanted the best for his love. Maybe going back to sleep would be a good idea.

He could feel the swelling of tears, why was he crying? He pushed him away, that shouldn’t have happened. Aone was crying also,he could hear him try to hide his voice with his hands but it didn’t work out in his favor. He had messed up, he didn’t want this happening.. Why can’t he act normal and sleep at night; he could be held by a person who though shattered his confidence, built it back up again. Taking a walk sounded like a good idea right now..

He never went on that walk, it was too dark and very dangerous outside; don’t wanna take that risk. Creeping back into the shared bedroom he has with the other he saw a lump under the blankets, it was good that Aone went back to sleep. The thoughts came back, they came back with their nasty words and never ending taunts, he didn’t like it.. Why were they here again? Oh right, he had hurt Aone once more. So this was understandable.

Heavy breathing, why was it so hard to take in air? His vision was blurred as if he was underwater, maybe he actually was. Too many thoughts were taking over his mind, he needed to leave. But leave to where? All of his friends- they didn’t want to be bothered by his petty problems again; Nishinoya could help.. No, he broke the poor boy’s heart not long ago. He couldn’t go to him. Fingers were numbing, was he holding onto something? A raindrop of crimson fell from his closed fist, he needed to cut his nails. Opening his hand, four crescents were visible in high sight, it didn’t sting; pain never came.

No no no, why freak out now, it was only blood. He’s seen much worse. He’s felt much worse, why was he panicking now? 

_ You hurt him.  _ He didn’t mean to.

_ You’re the cause of his sadness.  _ It wasn’t true, why were they saying that?

_ He works himself to death for you, why aren’t you grateful?  _ He had no answer.. 

Was he selfish, he couldn’t think. Did Aone need him? He was stumbling out of the doorway and back into the living room, where did he leave his phone again..? Chest was too tight, he needed air. Which way was the front door? He can’t tell. He lays on the cold floor, this’ll have to do for now. Words were caught in this throat; water sounds good right now. Sobs of sadness dripped from his mouth like a broken faucet, they were quiet. He couldn’t wake up Aone again.. It all came crashing down on him again.

Cries and mumbling was all to be heard in the household, why was he weak? Eyes burning from lack of sleep, lips cracked and worn from the constant biting of his own teeth, the cuts on his hand were growing, letting out more blood. He should clean the floor soon.

Asahi was tired.

Sleep never came easy to him, happiness was always leaving. Why did Aone pick him? He didn’t mean to break Yū’s heart. Did he ever stop crying? His eyes were swollen and red, his voice was rough like sandpaper, don’t cry again; it makes you weak. He left the living room to flee into a spare room for guests, he locked the door; he wasn’t coming back out anytime soon.

Aone was awake the whole time.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Holy frick this is my first story on here so I apologize if it's bad! I'm currently working on three other stories so hopefully I'll post em soon! Comments and kudos are always welcomed♡  
> Wanna chat? Talk to me on tumblr at haikyuualways-lying and iwazoomeme on instagram!


End file.
